Betrayal of an Old Friend
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Yusei is in trouble, But he won't say why. It's up to his friends to find out what it is that is wrong. Let's just hope they find out before it's too late. Faithshipping
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. Please review and if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would be happy to add it. I would also like to thank Lady Ava and Chibi Duelist for giving me insperation for this series. Now, please enjoy! ;)

* * *

It was a freezing cold winter; Snow was already starting to fall onto New Domino City like a blanket. I had a fight with my friends about the new engine not working properly. "Yusei, you need to chill!" Crow snapped at Yusei. "If you're going to be so rude to us for trying to help you, then just leave!"

Yusei felt like he had just been stabbed through his chest with a frozen dagger. "I'm going for a walk." Yusei said in a depressed angry voice.

"Good! And don't come back!" The orange headed teen screamed as Yusei walked away from his friends, on the edge of crying. Aki, Rua, Ruka, Crow and Jack went inside to clean up yet another disastrous mess while ranting and raging.

Yusei walked off into the snowy city, hoping to calm his nerves. He turned the corner going into the park, and then everything went black.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as a shock of terror raced through my body as the people in the room jabbed an electric shocker into my gut. I felt my knees turn to jelly as I tried to keep my balance. I was not liking the position I was in. 'How did this happen?' I thought to myself, trying to keep from blacking out. 'I remember fighting with everyone at poppo time but then everything went black.' The older teen's mind raced a million questions through his head at once. 'I just wish that I could say that _I'm sorry _for everything!_'_

Just then the other men who were standing next to him spoke in a deep, strong voice. "This could have been avoided Yusei Fudo. But you had to deny our request." "Yeah! Request" His underlings spoke in unison after he finished his sentence.

"Like I would ever betray my friends!" Yusei spoke in a stern shaky voice, still in shock from that last jab to his stomach.

"Well, you won't be saying that very much longer. Because, you see that bracelet on your arm?" The boss asked as he pointed to the bracelet. "I think that after the first time you won't wanna speak another word about this to anyone. Not even me." He smirked, and at that moment I realized that he was an older man who lived from the satellite. Because his teeth were crooked and were a sickening yellow color. I could tell he wasn't the friendliest person out there.

The bracelet had looked normal enough. It was just a metal bracelet so I didn't pay much attention to it. But I was sadly mistaken. At that moment the bracelet released an agonizing shock of pain through his arm and body making his sight black out. "Have a nice sleep, Yusei Fudo." His voice was a little more gentle, but was still rough. 'This is not going to end good.' I thought to myself. But before I knew it, I was fast asleep on the freezing cold floor.

* * *

10 hours later

"Oh my god! Where is he? It has been ten hours since he stormed off."

"Crow calm down!" Aki spoke up. "He'll be home any second now."

"It's ten thirty, its dark out! We'll be lucky if he even…" *SLAM* Crow was cut off by the door slam that just occurred. Yusei stepped forward whipping off his feet. Face covered by his blue jacket's collar. "Yus! Boy am I glad to see you! I was so worried about you." No reply. Crow pulls him onto the couch. Still no reply. "Yusei? Don't tell me you're still mad at me for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it."

"YUSEI! I, Jack Atlas will never forgive you if you do not speak to us!" Yusei was still blanked out. Something was wrong. SERIOUSLY wrong.

"Yusei?" Aki stepped closer to him and pulled down his collar. Only to gasp at what she saw; Yusei had a bruised cheek, bump on the top right of his forehead. Yusei was beat up from something, but what?

* * *

Again, please leave a review on what I should do better. longer? shorter? more action? And remember please be nice, this is my first fan fiction. I will try and update soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I would Like to tell everyone that this story will be upsating at least everyday or every two days depending on how I'm feeling. I appologize if it is not as good as the last one, but please enjoy it!

* * *

Yusei comes home all beat up. Above his right eye he has a bump that could be seen from a mile away, his eyes were clouded and distant like he hadn't slept for days, and his lip was bleeding on the left side. He looked completely spaced out and looked like he could have dropped any second.

"Yusei what happened to you?" Aki asked in her most caring and loving voice. Yet Yusei wouldn't answer. Instead he just started walking toward the stair case about to go up to his room. Jack came up to Yusei angrily, slamming him into the wall making him gasp.

"YUSEI! What are you doing? We asked you what happened! At least say SOMETHING!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. That was just what Yusei needed to bring him back. But all he could say is a "huh".

"Yus, what happened to you?" Crow asked in a nice voice, trying to hide how worried he was.

'I'm being blackmailed into helping someone else! HELP ME YOU GUYS!' He screamed in his head not changing his outside emotions. As if they could read his mind Ruka asked "Who did this?"In her usual sweet gentle voice.

"No one! Or at least nobody who didn't get it back twice as hard. I… kind of got into a fight. But I'm fine now." He said with a smile. "Don't worry about it." Yawning he said "Well, I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." He started heading up the staircase. Jack and Akiza gave Crow a death glare that he knew what exactly what they were signing him.

"Hey Yus." Crow said right before he walked through the door.

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?"

"How could I not forgive you? I should be saying sorry to you. I was just frustrated earlier today. Besides, I decided no matter what, nothing would come between my friends and I." He turned around trying to hide tears that were about to start coming out of his eyes. "See you guys in the morning."

There was a long, sharp, unbroken silence. "Well that was… weird?" Rua spoke trying to find the right words, which finally breaking the silence that was left in the room.

"I'm just glad that he forgave me. That is a HUGE load off of these shoulders" Crow said, sighing while sitting into his chair. "But something is wrong with him. Let's find out tomarrow."

"Yah." The rest of the gang said heading to their rooms.

"Rua, Ruka. You guys stay the night, it's far too late for you to go home right now." The twins agreed without any hesitation.

Next morning

"Is Yusei still sleeping?" Akiza asked.

"I think so. He may still be sleeping." Crow said.

"Why not take some breakfast up to him?"

"Alright." Crow takes some eggs and toast up to his friend's room. "Yus? Hey I brought you some breakfast." He waited a moment. "Um, I'm coming in. Yus?" He came into the room and noticed he was gone once again. 'Where is he?' He thought. He desided it was probably nothing so he went back downstairs.

"Hey. Was he not hungry?" Ruka asked when she saw Crow still holding the food.

"No. He wasn't there."Crow said gloomily

"That's weird. Well, he must be doing something pretty important to leave this early." Rua jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah. But don't worry, Yusei has always been able to take care of himself." Jack finally spoke in. Akiza had a bad feeling about this.

"Keep working maggot!" The older man screamed. 'SHUT UP!' Yusei screamed in his own mind.

"Yes sir." Yusei spoke back in a regular voice. He didn't want to get shocked again, so he just continued.

"Good boy. Who said you can't teach old dogs new tricks? He works great. Great idea Dee and Dum!"

"Thank you sir." The underlings said at the same time, "THAT'S MY LINE! NO IT'S NOT! YES IT IS! GRRRRRRR." 'Now I know why their called Dee and Dum.' Yusei started to chuckle at the sight of them fighting.

"Who said you could stop? Keep working!"

"Yes sir." Yusei said I the same gloomy voice. 'This is like hell on earth'

* * *

Well, I hope you like it. Please review and be nice about anything I should do better. Gracias


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Goodbyes

Sorry it's a little late. Homework, School ect. ect. It sucks. And also sorry if it's short I wanted a hook.

* * *

I slump down into my bed hoping that this day would end soon. My week has just been getting worse. Jack said that since I didn't work on the new engine program at all in the past few day, I had to work through the night. He knew Martha wouldn't be happy about this, but Jack didn't care one bit. Everyone actually agreed with him, even Crow. I could hardly stay awake during the eleven o'clock mark, I didn't want to let my friends down but I also couldn't disobey those thugs. I mean, if I didn't do every single thing they said then either I would get shocked or my friends would pay the price that I couldn't take. "I'm so tired." I grumbled, I had noticed that my voice had started to fade away from yelling so loud throughout the shocks.

"Yusei, we've gotta talk about why you haven't been here throughout the day." Crow said through the door "We'll all be waiting downstairs." I was panicking because I didn't want to lie to them OR tell the truth, because it did not feel good. Instead I gathered up my deck, a pair of clothes, all the money I had and any other belongings. I opened my window and jumped down, not even thinking how much the landing would hurt me.

I landed a lot softer than I thought. "I'm so sorry you guys. But this is something you'll just have to stay out of. Good-bye. For now that is." I felt a tear run down my face. I got on my D-Wheel put my helmet on and drove away silently into the cold and deserted night. I was lucky it was snowing so my tracks will be covered up. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am." 'I wish I could tell you everything.' I thought silently. Now all that was left was wondering where I would be staying.

"Come on Yusei. Open the door now." Crow said getting a little aggravated.

"If you don't open your door on the count of three, I will slam your door wide open!" Jack said screaming so loud you would think the neighbors would have had complained.

"Don't be so loud Jack. It's eleven; he is probably asleep by now. Besides, why not just pick the lock instead?" Aki proclaimed. Everyone gave her a confused look saying 'YOU are going to pick a lock?' "Just watch." She smirked. "A little to the Left, then to the Right and you're in. Hello, I grew up with the arcadia movement, you learn a lot from them! Yusei, you in here?" She said going from one voice to another.

"He's gone!" Ruka said surprised.

"Where could that boy have gone?" Jack said totally frustrated.

"Somewhere away from you I'm sure." Crow said smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY CARROT TOP?" Jack said screaming at Crow.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

'At least SOME things don't change.' Akiza spoke inside her head. 'Yusei, where in the world ARE you? And why didn't you tell us about it? I need you!"

* * *

Please Review and remember, be nice about it. :P (Again sorry for it being short. I was rushed.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed?

At the base:

The two twins were racing their D-Wheels while I did some scans to make sure all of the upgrading was up to speed. "Impressive work Yusei Fudo," The leader crackled. "I have never seen such great workmanship before, much less on a D-wheel." He continued to praise Yusei on his work. Yusei was for the first time happy since he had left his friends.

"Thank you sir." Yusei responded.

"The WRGP is going to be a breeze for us now! Ge-ha-ha-ha!"

'_I've never really heard him laugh before now that I think about it.' _Yusei thought to himself. _'It's been a week since I ran away from my friends. Jack will probably kill me if I ever go back to them.' _Yusei shivered at the thought of what Jack would do. _'Off of that subject, The fuel rods have to be set…' _Yusei was instantly lost in thought of what he could do to enhance the D-wheel momentum, speed and what not.

At Poppo Time:

"That no good lying Traitor!" Jack yelled while punching the wall.

"Jack, we are all mad about this but come on! He's been gone for one week, what are we going to do?" Crow said trying to calm him down. "Besides, the police are looking for him and we're going to start looking for him now as well. So get your stuff and let's go!" Jack didn't argue he just followed with

After a few minutes' drive on their D-wheels and Duel Boards they heard a loud roar. "What's that?" Jack asked in an irritated voice.

"I don't know, what do you think Jack?" Crow responded.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you Carrot top!"

"Guys, shut up and come take a look." Everyone went over to the side of the bridge looking out to an empty docking port. Everyone gasped at what they saw; Yusei had a thin metal collar around his neck, his face was covered in grease and grime.

"Hey, Yus-" Jack started, but his mouth was covered by Crow and Aki.

"Hush up Jack, take a look at that." Aki said pointing at the bracelet and necklace. "He hasn't ever had those on, heck, he almost never has anything jewelry related on."

"How do you know that?"

"Woman's instinct." She lied while starting to blush. "Hush, their saying something."

"But we weren't ta-" Crow started before Aki cut him off.

"Ha, I knew that using you was a great idea. Winning the WRGP will be a breeze now!"

"Not in a million years."

"Shut up brat!" He putted out the button and put his finger on the red button getting ready to push it. "Don't make me use this."

"Ha, I'm absolutely fed up with this, do whatever you want to me! I no longer want to live in a life full of lies." Yusei said walking through the snow while tossing the jacket black they gave him onto the ground.

"You asked for it, boy!" He turned the electronic shocks up and shocked him.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yusei screamed in pain while holding onto both his bracelet and neck.

"Double the power means double the pain, you measly brat! As long as you have those things on you, you will always work for us. Yusei tried to stand up only to have his knees buckle below his weight.

"You, bastards. I, hope you go, to hell." Yusei said before he blacked out.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. Come on boys; help me bring this extra luggage back to the hideout." The leader ordered. The other two came and picked him up carrying him back to the hideout.

"I told you! He's not a traitor." Aki yelled as the four of them left.

"Well, come on! We've got to follow them!" Luna said starting her Duel Board. Everyone did the same and followed the three D-wheel riders.

"Whatever they're doing to Yusei, they're going to wish they hadn't!" Jack and Crow both said under their breath.


	5. Chapter 5: Saved by the DWheel!

"Gah, what's going on?" Yusei asked in a low voice.

"GAH HA HA! Good, you're awake. Took you long enough too; you've been out for half an hour." The leader said pulling him up by the hair.

"Let me go! You bastard!" Yusei chocked out.

"Don't talk to me like that you measly brat! I could kill you any second if I wanted to!" The man laughed like a donkey at that moment.

"Then why don't you?" Yusei muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, _brat_?" He said emphasizing the 'brat' part.

"YOU HEARD ME! DYING WOULD BE FAR BETTER THAN WORKING FOR YOU SICK DISCUSING BASTARDS ANYDAY!" Yusei yelled in his face.

"Well, we have gotten everything out of you that we could ever need. With the money we will earn from the WRGP we won't need a ransom. Now that you put it that way, I might as well." He said pulling a knife out of his belt pocket.

"You keep a _knife_ in your pocket?"

"It's for sentimental reasons. DIE!" He said pulling the knife closer to Yusei's chest. Just then a loud crashing was heard.

**With Team 5D's**

"We lost them!" Jack yelled.

"They probably knew we were coming because of your loud voice."

"What did you say Carrot top?"

"You head me _Blue Eyes_!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! Do you hear that screaming?" Aki asked while taking off her helmet.

"It kind of sounds like screaming." Crow replied.

The three of them knew that voice. "YUSEI!" They screamed together.

"THIS WAY!" Luna pointed. Rigealus (Or however you spell it) was standing by a large warehouse. Everyone hurried over to where she and Leo were and looked at the warehouse.

"Let's go!" Jack commanded.

"Leo, Luna, you two stay back." Aki told the twins. They nodded and the three D-wheelers started their D-wheels and crashed through the warehouse doors and were shocked to see what they saw.

Yusei was on the ground and an old man was an inch away from his chest with a knife. As soon as he saw them he dropped the knife and pulled out the shock button. As soon as he pressed it Yusei started screaming. That was the #1 mistake that he could have made. The sight of Yusei screaming pissed Jack and Crow off and they got off of their D-wheels and attacked the leader.

Aki got off of her D-wheel and went over to the screaming Yusei. She ran over to the button to turn off the shocking but the two goons were in the way. She summoned black rose tentacles and pushed them aside. She pressed the button and Yusei immediately stopped screaming. By then Jack and Crow were done beating up the leader.

"Yusei! Are you alright?" Aki asked in a soft voice.

"Yus man, come on!" Crow was by his side and was kneeling down to him with a worried look on his face. "LIVE!"

"Crow, shut up! He won't die… Yusei isn't that weak." Jack said rudely.

"We need to get him to the hospital. Jack, Crow you two call 911. I'll go look around for something that will help him feel more comfortable." She said. She handed Yusei's head to Crow while she ran off to who-knows-where and while Jack called 911.

"Hang on Yus, you'll be fine. Trust us on this. It's our chance to save you and we won't mess this up." Crow said gently.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends Forever

The room was silent except for the constant tap of Jack's foot and Leo's whimper. Luna kept patting Leo's head to try and calm him down. "Man, Yus sure did go through a lot. Why did he tell us?"

"He probably couldn't tell us Crow." Aki responded in a sad tone.

"What exactly happened is the real question I have." Jack said sourly. Just then they heard Yusei groaning and his eyes flustered open.

"Yus!" Crow called. Everyone else looked over to Yusei and the five of them ran over to him. "Leo or Luna, one of you go get a doctor!" Crow ordered.

"I'll do it!" Luna said running out of the room. Seconds later she came running through the door again with a doctor. The doctor told everyone to leave the room so he could do the check-up. After fifteen minutes they saw the doctor exit the room.

"Doctor, how is he?" Aki asked in a worried tone.

"He has slight bruising, minor cuts and slashes and his reactions are somewhat slower, but that may change after a few more hours. He is perfectly fine brain wise, no brain injuries or memory issues. If you would like, you can go visit him at this moment." The doctor walked away and the five of them walked over to the door.

"Yusei, we're coming in." Aki said softly. When they walked into the room they saw Yusei looking out the window to the satellite region. He looked at them and smiled.

"Hey you guys. It's good to see you again. Can I ask you guys something?" He asked.

"Sure Yus." Crow answered sitting down into one of the empty chairs.

"Who got the bracelet and necklace off of my neck?" He asked rubbing hi neck.

"Crow and I managed to break the lock." Jack answered.

"Thank you, it feels good to get those things off of me." He said softly.

"Yusei… what happened?" Luna asked nicely and sweetly.

"It's a long story." He said.

"Well… we aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Leo said.

"Alright then, now that those things are off, I suppose I could tell you." He started talking and explaining what the bracelets were for who the thugs were and so on. "That's basically the whole story. I'm sorry I did tell you guys earlier." He said sadlyHe started talking and explaining what the bracelets.

"It's not your fault Yusei." Aki said reaching out for his hand.

"So let me get this straight… one of the other competition teams from the WRGP teams call 'Team Ryu' kidnapped you and forced you to work on their D-wheel and you couldn't tell anybody or disobey them or they would shock you with those things that were on you before. Am I getting it all right?" Jack said trying to sum down all of the main details.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Yusei said. "I'm really sorry for putting you through all of this. I wish I could take it all back." He said sadly. Crow was about to say something but was interrupted by Yusei. "I would also like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so rude to you guys just for wanting to help me. It was uncalled for. Can you forgive me?" He asked looking up at his friends. Jack elbowed Crow in the ribs gently.

"Yusei, how can we stay mad at you?" Crow said while smiling. "I kind of owe you an apology for kicking you out of the house at that moment. None of this would have happened if I hadn't done that."

"Thanks Crow, but I know you didn't mean it. At least something good DID come out of this little experience." Yusei said with a smile. Everyone looked at him confused. "I learned that I should be happy that you guys wanted to help me at all."

Everyone smiled and they visited for half an hour longer. After a week Yusei was let out of the hospital free of charge and everything eventually went back to normal. (Sorry, I'm rushing the ending.)


End file.
